


Uproar

by kiriame



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Padre Ben, silence au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriame/pseuds/kiriame
Summary: It was in this silence that I heard Your voice.





	Uproar

本子已经完售，一篇收录中经常被说读不下去的长文。

其实我自己写的时候也很痛苦，那段时间状态真的不好。虽然现在也好不到哪儿去。

 

 

前言：

 

本文灵感来自亚当·德莱弗出演的电影《沉默》。影片讲述了两位葡萄牙传教士——薛巴斯强·洛特里哥与佛朗西斯科·卡尔倍为了寻找他们的导师费雷拉神甫而来到当时迫害基督教徒的日本传教的故事。

 

影片中亚当饰演的卡尔倍神甫在和安德鲁·加菲饰演的洛特里哥神甫于友义村分别后去往了平户传教。在这过程中他和一些村民被官差抓捕。影片中原本与卡尔倍神甫一同被抓的日本女性教名为摩妮卡，本文中改为了蕾切尔。

 

卡尔倍神甫被抓后被官差逼迫在弃教和看着已经弃教的村民被淹死中做出二选一的选择。卡尔倍不忍看着信徒受死，又不愿放弃信仰的纯洁，因此冲入海中，托举水中的信徒，并最终被官差按入水中淹死。

 

本文目的不在于探讨任何神学理论。

 

 

正文：

 

喧嚣

 

01

 

有四万尾鱼现在和我住在一起。在蓝色的水底，我发不出声音，它们也保持着沉默，只用张开又闭合的腮交流。游过我的耳边时它们不会发出声音，吐出气泡时也同样。

 

我动弹不得，一切太过舒适柔软，一切都贴合着我的意愿发展，甚至令我懒得去感知，以至于失去了右半身的知觉。很可能我也是条鱼，因为一个意识清醒的人是无法在水里活这么久的。我低头去看身体，但看不见自己，只有四万条鱼在我视线的下方游成一个漩涡的形状，指向蓝色更深一些的水底。

 

也许这里不是水底，是天空也说不定。这样就能解释我为何能呼吸了。可惜我看得见光在水波上不稳定的状态，这说明我正向天空升去，而非来自那里。这令我烦躁、恶心，一切不再那么美好，我的左半边脑袋和脖颈开始疼得要命。我到底是如何呼吸的，为何我的胸腔还未被海水灌满。鱼群在我身下，形成了一股力量，它们用一个我熟悉的声音说话——

 

“卡尔倍神甫，你会弃教，而非让他们死去。”

 

一个尖细、假装温柔，带着日本人口音的声音用我的母语这样告诉我。它们的声音变得越来越响亮，渐渐失去了词语和意思，变成了连续不断的一种噪音。它们是如此吵闹，并试图钻入我的脑中继续。

 

“佛朗西斯科，要活着，要活着。”

 

我无法调配我的手，看不到自己的身体是否如自己所想那样正在做着祈祷的手势，眼前的天光令我盲目。

 

“求你让我们的生涯纯洁，求你让我们的道路平安。”我那无声的祷词变成一串气泡，升上水面。

 

我认为是时候了，我看到圣母的脸庞，充满慈爱、眼中满含泪水，她的美丽超出了艺术家的能力，她的气质高尚不可攀。

 

“求你。”

 

我闭上了眼睛，感受浮出水面后，强光与烈火灼烧我的身体。

 

02

 

我昏迷了七天左右。

 

这是我后来知道的，因为当我昏迷的时候看不到日月交替，每天我大约只清醒几分钟，确认自己仍活着。我不知道我是在井上奉行的牢笼里或是信徒的家中，这两者没有多大差别，都是昏暗、破旧、潮湿，散发恶臭。自从来到日本后，我已很久没有条件去在意自己身体的清洁，此刻鼻子更是闻不到任何味道，也许说此地恶臭是不严谨的做法。

 

在每日这宝贵的清醒时间里，我知道了几件事：一，我在发着高烧，因为清醒时我能感到自己浑身上下都经受着灼烧般的痛苦，脑中更是如此。我感觉不到自己的右侧身体，也许是因为我侧躺的姿势；二，有人在照顾我，我没有因为脱水或饥饿而死去，并且我的病情正在好转，每一天我清醒的时间都会长一些；三，一些变化在我的脑中发生了，在没有完全清醒前我不好确定那是什么，但当我尝试做一些并非概念的思考时，总感觉力不从心。

 

我不特别担心这些症状。在卡木波利特左修道院与薛巴斯强和马太一同学习的那段时间我染过一次时疫，对主的爱令我坚强，驱赶了病魔，康复了我的身体。我认为此刻我经历的也是类似的过程。

 

我从未放弃祈祷，这是自我来到这个岛国后唯一坚持的事——我与洛特里哥分发了我们的念珠，又因经常的逃跑和躲藏而错过规律的弥撒；我甚至放弃了洛特里哥神甫。请原谅我，父，在得知他弃教的消息的那一瞬，我曾动摇。但祈祷，这不用欺骗和伪装就能简单完成的精神活动，我从始至终记在心头。

 

我认为正是洛特里哥的声音令我从海底升起。

 

我听到我们在友义村分别时他的嘱咐——

 

“要活着，佛朗西斯科。”

 

我听到您在通过他的声音说话。

 

我向您祈祷，让我因您而变得更坚强。我的双手无法动弹，我的嘴唇干裂、舌头麻肿，无法发声，我的脑中一片混乱，如同被火烧过，但这强烈的念头从未变过。

 

03

 

我开始感觉到光线变化和一些外界的事物。

 

我知道日夜在交替，并且感知到自己正被喂食。我尝出了食物的味道，这在前几天是绝不可能的。这些被送进我嘴里的食物味道极淡，但我已经寡淡很久的味蕾很快品尝出来了煮熟番薯在水里绵软香甜的味道、一些已经被剁得很碎的蔬菜，甚至还有一些鱼腥味。有的时候被喂进嘴里的又不仅是蔬菜和番薯，还有味道苦涩的药草一类，但都是极易吞咽的液体。我配合着伸进嘴里的木片用最小的力气吞咽，来保证我有足够的体力把每一口食物都吃下去，我的身体知道每一口都是活命的关键。我将它们想象成从天国降下的吗那，满怀感激。

 

我仍旧无法说话。我开始在确认无人在身边时用沙哑的喉咙对自己说话，或是试着出声祈祷——我发觉语言和词语对于我来说变成了一种难以调用的工具，事实上，词语本身已经消失了，在我脑中留下的只有大片大片的概念，无法组织成有效的句子。概念什么都做不到，它只是我思考的过程，如果无法转化为语言，就没有任何意义。我意识到无法说出成句的话后，退而求其次，决定尝试发出声音，我想确认不是自己的嗓子出了问题。

 

我听到自己发出沙哑、难听的啊和嗯，它们听起来就像我平时思考时发出的声音，从音调到长短听起来都像是一个正常人沉吟所发出的。确认了我的嗓子并没有问题后，我这一次将测试的内容换为简单的“是”和“否”。

 

然而就像是有什么东西阻隔在了我对“是”的理解与“是”这个词的联系之间，屡次尝试后，我发出了一阵蛇一样的嘶嘶声。我模仿着这个发音，最后只是让嘶嘶的声音变得更长。

 

也许我只是太累了，头还很疼，烧也没有退，没有足够的力气来为我脑中的概念套上词语才会出现这种情况。也许我再休息两三天就能再次流利说话。

 

这几天来一切都很安静，我不时听到海浪的声音和树林里那种幽深的蝉鸣，确定了自己仍在靠海的渔村中。这里是平户，还是五岛，或是我又回到了友义村？对于我来说这些渔村都是类似的，为了生存戴着假面的信徒、鱼油臭味的房屋和随时都有可能丧命的紧张感，这些无论到了这个国度的任何地方都不会改变。此地已被抛弃了，而我，大概也要被抛弃于此，与您的静默相伴。

 

我在心中赞美您，并渴望听到您指引的声音。

 

04

 

这一阵正是日本令人厌烦的梅雨季节，我察觉这一点是因为屋子的潮湿甚至比我与洛特里哥蜗居山上的那间小屋还要难耐，我感到浑身上下黏腻不堪。原本因高烧而流的汗水和多日未清洗的污泥混在一起，将我的衣服和皮肤黏在了一起。

 

之所以对这些有着越来越敏感的感受，是因为我清醒的时间越来越长，并且我能睁开眼睛观察周围。这房子的黑暗不知是因为光线弱还是生了黑色的霉，我躺着的地方正上方的房顶有片木头裂开了，因此雨水不间断地滴到我的脸上，令人心烦，无法入睡。随着我清醒的日子越来越长，来看护我的人似乎来得越来越少，像是只有在确定我不会注意到他的时候才会出现。我已经有了吞咽的本能，就算陷入昏睡之中也能将养料吞进肚子里，他因此不怕我会饿死。

 

我对我这位安静又害羞的恩人产生了好奇。既然我并不身处奉行官的牢狱之中，那么救我之人必定是信徒。岛原之乱后，葡萄牙的神甫在这片土地上已成了令佛教徒和不信者们避之不及的毒蛇猛兽，只有穷苦的信徒还将我们看作降临在这片土地上的奇迹。曾经包庇我与洛特里哥的友义村的信徒们总是对我们有着超常的好奇，他们观察我们的进食、有时凑近了看我们在念祷词时的样子，像是想从我们的身上偷觑见主的一点样貌，因我作为西方人与版画上的人子一样有着深邃的五官。他们在某些方面的愚蠢令我时常感到不耐烦，洛特里哥神甫因此而批评我，但这通常不会激起我的反省。只有在井上的牢笼中，我逐渐意识到自己曾经的狂妄，而那些村民却早已在一场大火中消失，让我再没有机会去理解他们。

 

无法说话的痛苦让我越来越频繁地渴望与人类的交流，甚至期待起了被这位好心人毫不礼貌地打量。我忍着灼痛的喉咙和虚弱带来的困意，终于在一个能从木头缝里看到群星的夜晚等来了这位神秘的恩人。

 

他的脚步轻而细碎，似乎害怕惊扰我的熟睡。他来到我的床头，并没有带来一阵充满鱼腥臭的热风——他没有味道，相反我闻到了他带来的蔬菜汤水的味道。此时我已半天没有进食，闻到那股味道后我的嘴里分泌出了相当多的涎液，我忍着没有将它们咽下，怕滑动的喉头让这位恩人看出破绽。他并没有一开始就喂给我汤水，我听到一阵水和水滴落的声音，那是他正拧干一块布料。随后他掀开了我身上那层已经变得又黏又臭的衣服，用刚刚拧干的布料擦拭我的胸口和脖子。他的力度很重也很细致，足以将那些顽固的污泥都蹭下来，这期间摩擦带来的疼痛让我有种被清洁的解脱感觉。布料温热，大约是因为方才泡在了热水里。整体擦拭一遍后，他撤下了布料，开始想要为我擦拭后背。

 

在修道院中，我总是那个高大而有威严的，那时我守着清规戒律的饮食也比洛特里哥和马太都要重上那么一些。两年前从泰约河口出发后，我与洛特里哥以及可怜的马太都在大海上急速消瘦了下来，我能清晰数出自己有几根肋骨。登陆日本后因为饱受恐惧和更严重的饥饿，我们最后看着彼此都像看着一具人形骷髅。但就算瘦弱至此我的体重对于我这位恩人来说仍旧有些难以应付，他的手很小，胳膊也比一般人都更细，为我转身时他连续蓄了几次力才将我翻过去。我想象他是一位受着深重苦难的信徒，害怕因为自己的形销骨立而惊吓到我。

 

他将我后背上的衣服除去，继续擦拭，清洗一遍布料，又是一遍细致虔诚的擦拭。最后我的后背也感受到了清凉的晚风，虽然这凉爽的感觉没过多久又被游遍全身的灼热所替代，我仍在心中感激他这奢侈的照顾。

 

将我再次翻正后，他还是没有喂给我汤水。这开始让我失去耐性。刚刚的舒适让我很快想要求更多优待。

 

喂养你的羔羊。

 

我感到一阵暖风从脸上拂过，随后一个冰凉的东西落在了我的眉毛上方。最初我以为那是他要为我擦拭脸庞，但随着那的走向，我发现那并不是毛巾，而是他的手指，正在描摹我的眉骨的形状。他的手指冰凉、粗糙，却很小很纤细，也许属于一个孩子或是少年。手指来到我的鼻梁上，遇到了几缕垂在脸上的头发，他耐心地将它们顺到我的脑后，又顺着鼻梁的轮廓慢慢向下滑动。这给了我一种有些痒又有些舒服的复杂感觉。这里的子民好奇我们高鼻梁、深眼眶的相貌，也许他也如此罢。他继续着这样的描摹，从我的鼻尖向上，稍稍加速滑行到了另一侧的眉毛，捋着眉毛生长的方向，手指停在了我的太阳穴。

 

我屏住了呼吸，不知此刻该如何反应。我有种被玩弄的不适感，然而又无法抗拒这根似乎很无辜，却又极具威胁的手指。我该醒来叫他停下吗。

 

“醒醒吧。”

 

一句清晰、低沉的葡萄牙语钻进了我的耳中。它们并非是以文字的形式被我所理解，而是再次散落成了大片的概念，但我很快整理出了它们的意思，并且意识到这并非男人的声音。

 

我的思绪慌乱了，不仅为这个事实，更是为因此而发生改变的我的意志——我睁开了眼睛。

 

女人向我露出一个微笑。

 

05

 

一个来自平户的日本女人将我藏进了他们家用来储藏天主教相关物品的活板门下面。我在那里躲过了两次检查，第三次我被奉行官的走狗像提一只待宰的鸡一样从里面提了出来，扔到了铺满泥巴的道路上。我陷入了泥巴之中，看到了井上奉行官那张令我们无比憎恶的脸。

 

多么平淡的一张脸。谁能想到是他做出了云仙地狱穴吊这样魔鬼般的可怖之事。

 

藉由主爱，我们只会变得更强。

 

我心中念着祷词，感到淋在身上细密的热泉正为我剥下一层又一层皮肤，而过于滚烫之处则有了被寒冰灼伤的异样感觉。

 

我不知道薛巴斯强是否已经到了长崎，不知道今天是否是圣雅各日，甚至忘了上一次主持弥撒是何时。我可能已经被绑在这根木棍上一整天了，也许不过几个钟头。他们不间断地用冷热交替的方式防止我们因太热而晕过去。在我身边的女人和老人发出凄厉的尖叫，这声音带给我的痛苦比滚热的泉水更深。

 

藏匿我的日本女人受洗的名字叫蕾切尔，她有一张东亚人典型的扁平面孔和一双细长的黑色眼睛，苦难和饥饿令她看上去远比实际年龄要大。她被绑在我身边的木棍上，因而我听她的声音听得最真切。

 

折磨持续了三日，奉行官的走狗喂给我们辛辣的酒，强迫我们咽下喂到嘴里的食物。他们要保证我们活着受折磨。这令我想到士兵喂给临死基督的醋。

 

“弃教，唾弃你们的圣母，这样才能回到你的家人们的身边。”

 

奉行官的走狗对信徒们说道。

 

第一个放弃的人正是蕾切尔。纯洁而忠贞的蕾切尔满含热泪看着眼前的圣母像，像是要记住她未被玷污时的样子，随后她吐了口水，束缚她的绳子被应声切断，她从木棍上掉入了热汤之中，被官差拖出水面后，她发出比遭受刑罚更加凄惨的叫声，那其中的懊悔与恨意令老人们纷纷不忍地转过了头。

 

她被官差拖曳离开的时候一直看着我，充血的眼中充满渴望，像是期待我会替被扔在地上的圣母像说出宽恕的话。

 

可我一句话都说不出来。

 

#

 

我的恩人是位西方人模样的女性，她有张比日本女人都要棱角锋利且白皙干净的脸，同时也拥有深邃的眼眶和高挺的鼻梁，她的眼睛大而清澈，碧绿中带着点金色。她高高束起的头发是和洛特里哥相近的深棕色，唯一让我没有产生回到葡萄牙的错觉的是她身上朴素的农作服。

 

她看到我睁开眼睛，露出了惊讶与欣喜并存的表情，历经风霜的眼角挤出了细纹，我发觉她的样子十分眼熟，却又想不起来在那里曾见到过，也许是因为她是我的救命恩人，是我濒死之时见到的最后一张脸，怎么也该有些印象的。她俯视着我，丝毫没有为刚刚自己逾礼的动作而感到羞愧或是不安，手指依旧轻轻点在我的太阳穴一侧。她似乎在等我开口问问题——我的确有千百个问题想要问她，但却无法组成语言。她在这片沉默之中又开始打量我与众不同的脸型，撤开了她的手指，反而向我描绘起她自己的眉头和鼻子，用了和方才一样的线路和手法，刚刚曾在我脸上爬过的手指肚也轻轻画起了她的样子：高挺的鼻梁、翘起的鼻头，平而微微有些上调的眉头。我的目光跟随着她的手指，一时间无法移开。她想告诉我什么。描摹完自己的轮廓后，她绽开一个满意的笑容。

 

我明白了她的意思，慢慢地点了点头，尽管这会让我的脖子和头感觉像是要被砍下来一样。我希望她能在发觉我并不耳聋后继续说话，我多想再听到一句甜美的葡萄牙语，这里的寂静已经让我发疯。她薄而干瘪的嘴唇抿成一条线，没有言语从这条细线后流出来，我不禁怀疑就连那句“醒醒吧”也仅仅是高烧带来的幻觉。我们长久对视着，她除了看我的眼睛，还打量我脸上其余和她相似的部分，高耸的颧骨和下颌的形状都令她产生一种归属感，有几次她激动地想再次伸出手来，可遇上我那不可侵犯的眼神后又打消了念头。

 

最后，她捧起盛着蔬菜和水的碗，将勺子抵在我的嘴唇上，一些菜汤顺着我干裂的嘴唇流到了脖子上。她注视着流到我胸膛上的菜汤，将勺子里剩下的略显粗暴地倒入了我的喉咙里。

 

我觉得我吃到了鱼肉。

 

06

 

自从知道恩人的秘密，我便时时期待起了她的到来。我无法说话，这让我无从得知她的姓名、来历，我们此刻身在何方。但在与人接触之前，这些疑惑又都变得不那么重要。

 

她来照顾我的次数增多。和以往救助我的信徒不同，她没有借这些机会倾诉、忏悔或是寻求我的指导，而是像对待一件工作一样沉默而高效地对待我的身体。有几天我因为病情严重而失禁，臭味和身下的脏污令我羞于醒来。她没有嫌弃，找准了我睡着的时机将我脏了的裤子和身下的铺垫全部替换。这样细致的照顾给了我更多的羞愧，不仅是因为身体被异性看了，更是为自己无法凭借坚强的信仰快速恢复健康的羞愧。

 

确认我已退烧之后，她的全部精力就放在了保证我不会因为腹泻而脱水至死上。也许这是一种痢疾，我已经分不清楚了，我的口腔和咽喉在清醒时分都疼痛如同火烧。她用一块沾着水的布块伸进我的嘴里，擦拭那些被我咬破的泡。这种方法无法彻底根除我的病症，她却执着地坚持。

 

有时我们会有眼神的交流。我故意让她知道我醒着，这时她的眼中会发出一种愉悦的光芒——一种不掺杂狡猾、算计甚至一点点私心的快乐。她骨瘦如柴、身上是破旧的农作服，却和我见过的村民不同，拥有着不加掩藏的自然表情，甚至因此而显得美丽。我开始思考她为何至今都不将村中的信徒带来，难道我们并非身处渔村？她的态度在我心中滋养了怀疑的种子，可另一方面，我又认为她应也是信徒，尽管她从未在我面前祈祷。

 

正如我之前推断的，在这个国度里能够如此忠诚地照顾一位葡萄牙神职人员的人必定是信仰坚定的基督徒。但她的一些行径却又不像基督徒那般检点、含蓄。最初我感恩她无微不至的照料，但渐渐地，她的行为开始令我担心，我避免去细想那之后的意义——她翠绿的眼中总有种危险的热情燃烧着，为我擦拭身体的手又总是给我带来战栗的感受，她花很长时间注视着我，那眼神却并非敬仰。除此之外，她还用别的方式折磨着我。

 

她从不开口说话。

 

我想听到她的声音，哪怕一丁点人类的声音也好。沉默和梅雨季节持续不断的蝉鸣几乎令我发疯。我自己只能发出模糊的、不成语意的哼声，而蝉则不同，它们从不停歇，发出那么响亮、清澈，毫无意义的声音，搅乱我的思维，我的信念，以及我脑中现在住着的四万尾鱼。

 

我看向她，目光中带上卑微的请求意味，但她总是紧紧抿起嘴唇，做她日常的那些工作，让我怀疑是否她与我有着相似的病症。

 

#

 

我们被押送至云仙附近的一处监牢，在那里等待最后的通牒。弃教的日本农民们被关在一间狭小、不透气的囚室之中，一天有一顿饭。我则被单独关在一个相较而言略微宽阔，通风良好的房间，这有助于我被烫伤的皮肤缓慢地恢复。每天我能吃上两顿鱼和蔬菜，虽然都不太新鲜，但仍比藏匿在人家时吃得要丰富。

 

我与他们的牢房所离并不远，他们每天做的最多的事便是从牢房狭小的空隙间望出来，寻找我的身影，在胸口划十字，嘟囔着日语和一些破碎的葡萄牙语，大约是在乞求宽恕。我不知要如何回应，躲避他们的目光，背对牢门而坐。是他们的弃教让我没有继续受穴吊之刑，但此刻我无法做到感激，心中只有深深的厌恶，这种厌恶并非是针对他们，就像他们的背叛并非针对我，却给了我前所未有的动摇。

 

那几天正是佛教的盂兰盆节前夕，来往于我们所住牢狱的看守和官差之间都洋溢着难得一见的节日快乐，穿着少见的干净华丽衣饰。对于被囚禁于此的信徒而言却又是另一种形式的折磨。

 

为何选择我们要受这样的苦难。为何我们的信仰不够支撑我们坚持，只有放弃才能得来宽恕。我们坚持的是什么，我们为之死去的又是什么。

 

我意识到自己的思考中充满了冒犯和不敬。

 

第二日，我们被绑起来，由官差押送，徒步赶往海边。

 

我身上的烫伤并未好全，烈日之下它们回想起了热泉的冲刷，再次发作了起来。我脚上踏着草鞋，上衣被扒掉，但我身后的日本农民们穿着他们的农作服，赤着脚，宛若行尸般地任由官差牵领着前进。他们不知道等待着自己的是何种刑罚，却毫不惊慌，脸上又挂起了平日在村中常见的那副漠不关心的表情，对于奉行官来说这比惊恐和气愤要更危险。我也换上了同样的表情，这是我拥有的最后一件武器了。

 

滚烫的沙子在行走间溜进了我那双并不严丝合缝的草鞋，和那些凸出的稻草一起折磨我的脚掌。蕾切尔和其他村民走在我的身后——她的脚瘸了，走路一脚深一脚浅，这是发生在我所不知道的角落里的残忍刑罚导致的。官差最后一次推了我的后背，我们在沙滩上停下来，远处的海岸线上停着一只小舟，很像当初我们乘坐来到日本的那条。

 

正午的日光让人眯起眼睛，我身后的官差更是将原本就细长窄小的眼睛眯成了一条黑线。他张开嘴，露出一口黄牙：“神甫大人，井上大人一向慈悲为怀，大人说了只要您弃教，他们就能活下来。”这位官差是其中懂得英语的那位，曾居住在平户，在父亲的安排下曾在天主教会里学习，幕府的新指令下来后他也是第一批驱赶葡萄牙传教士的人之一。他的声音富有同情之意，听上去是个通情达理的人，很好说话。但就如我们的信徒所拥有的冷漠一样，我也早已看透日本官员伪装的善意是他们的武器。

 

我低下头，避开他追来的视线。

 

“神甫，他们都已经弃教了还要被赶尽杀绝，你就要这样眼睁睁地看着他们死吗？救救他们，慈悲为怀吧！这才是济世救人的你们的主愿意看到的啊。”

 

这么听来他比我更像个善人。这耳语在我脑中不断回放，与之一同的还有在云仙地狱时我身边的女人唾弃圣母像时的情景。身上的烫伤此刻又开始发作，同样的还有曾经在我脑中打转的疑惑。

 

对于蕾切尔来说，那时她放弃了什么，她是否真的不信了，她是否是因为失望而选择了放弃？在那一片寂静之中，她听到答案了吗。

 

我永远也不会知道了。

 

我低下头，沉默着，在心中祈祷他们能获得您的力量，祈祷我能有足够的力量。

 

他们的身上被裹上了草席，这是为了束缚他们的手脚。在我的面前，最先弃教的蕾切尔任由官差摆布着，闭着眼睛，微微仰头，似乎在享受从上方照射下来的毒辣阳光。她第一个被官差抬起来扛上船，这个过程中她仍旧闭着眼睛，微张着嘴巴，但没有呼救，没有祈祷，没有诅咒，身体和俗世的生活似乎对她而言在此刻已经结束了，她的苦难已经结束了。她扁平的面孔上突然出现了一丝柔和的光，一种我从未在任何国家任何女人身上看到过的美丽。

 

我眼前的碧蓝海洋从未像此刻这般骇人。余下的两人很快也被扛上了船，他们手脚被束缚，像要被献祭的羊羔一般被无力地举到空中。令我惊讶的是，他们的表情都是那么的平静，死亡在他们面前显得并不多么恐怖。他们面对过无尽的苦难——这片土地带来的苦难，他们所选择的信仰带来的苦难，然后是现在，他们面对死亡，却并不将它视作折磨。这些代代于此耕作，弓着腰，身材矮小的人们，在死亡面前曾唱着歌，拍打着手掌迎接。

 

我想到这里，目光跟随着他们。小舟已经远离沙滩，送去农民的官差涉水走了回来。先前对我耳语的官差被我挣开，几根木棍试图阻拦我的去路，但只是虚虚一挡便顺势撤开。我从余光中看到他们脸上的笑容，如此和善，如此邪恶。我失去了控制，意识从半空中注视着狂奔的身体——我听到了我的嚎叫，野兽般嘶哑、绝望，我看到我瘦骨嶙峋的上半身、用刑留下的伤疤和不修边幅的头发与胡须。我看到我的双手举起，跑飞的草鞋被卷进海水中，我这副骨架冲进致命的海洋，消失于第一道浪头下。

 

这是否就是慈悲，还是这是我的赎罪。

 

我听到自己的声音就在耳边，震耳欲聋——

 

“弃教吧！不，不可以弃教！”

 

可我要如何拯救他们，我又能如何相信，我要怎样才能结束这苦痛！

 

浪花吞没了我，我展开四肢向小舟游去，皮肤在清凉的海水里依然灼烧着。鱼尾轻轻蹭着我外露的皮肤，后来我发觉那并非鱼尾，而是无数被草席卷起、沉在这片港湾的日本信徒被泡烂的衣料。它们扯着我，将我向岸上拉。

 

“神甫……”它们重复着这个葡萄牙语单词。

 

我对您感到愤怒，感到悲伤，又或者是对自己愤怒，悲伤。我不清楚。

 

——“请听……我们的祈祷！”

 

可那小舟上的女人，你在祈祷吗，你的愿望又是什么呢。

 

我最后看到的是蕾切尔的脸。她睁大眼睛，却紧闭嘴巴。她没有说话。我托举她的身体，想让她回到那条小舟上……

 

四万尾鱼包围了我。

 

07

 

我能坐立了。意识到这一点后，我开始萌生离开这个潮湿小屋的念头。在被恩人救起后我大约在这里住了半个多月，已经快和这里的臭气与阴暗合为一体。可奇怪的是，没得到我那位恩人的允许，我自律地未曾踏出小屋一步。她每天带来饭食，倒空便桶，所做之事与友义村的信徒并无两样。有几日我徘徊在门口，贪婪地呼吸从缝隙里透进来的清新空气，在听到她的脚步后又立刻返回床前的蒲团，保持着礼貌的距离。

 

即使知道我已恢复，她仍不与我搭话。我像是一只被救护的动物，只一味接受着照顾，心怀感激，而她则是好心的人类，从最开始便不会期待与我平等的交流。有时我甚至隐隐约约觉得到了夜里，她仍会悄声来到小屋，借着月光观察我的身体与五官，像是欣赏收藏的标本。

 

我对交流的需求变得越来越急迫。我怕再这样下去我会忘记自己曾是人类，甚至渐渐放弃思考。我会成为她豢养的珍奇异兽，只能发出模糊的叫声。身为受过教化的人类的尊严开始令我更密集地练习起了发音和说话。我小心地不让她听见，唯恐要被她瞧不起，被她像摩妮卡那样看着。对自由和重新布教的渴望暂时被交流的念头压制了下来，我渐渐很少做那些令人窒息的梦，胸口的憋闷也有所缓解。

 

我们之间的僵持不知为何对我来说变成了一种良性的压力，我准备着自己的声音，像准备一份给她的惊喜。直到那日她看到我坐在草铺的垫子上练习出声——那时我仅能发出正常的疑问语气词和介于“是”和“嘶”之间的一种怪声——她手中的炖菜和番薯掉了一地。

 

我惊讶地转过头看着她，发觉她脸涨得通红，眼中含泪，右手在胸前划了十字——这是我第一次见到她祈祷。

 

“你可以说话，神甫，上帝保佑。”

 

她的声音是那么熟悉，我确定那就是我曾无数次在脑中回放的那句葡萄牙语的主人。她的声音压过了我脑中无休无止的蝉鸣和海浪声，开始成为我能听到的唯一的声音。我不知道自己还能这样高兴，此时脸上一定带着无法掩盖的笑容。我有多久未曾这样牵动面部肌肉？我在心中念着祷词，鼓励地看着她。

 

她所用的语言是英语，发音纯正，嗓音温柔，说话像唱歌一般动听，可语法又极其粗糙，像是小巷中流浪儿在说话。这让我对她的来历更加好奇。

 

“神甫，你来自何处，你姓甚名谁，你又为何会溺水？我一直想问您，我有好多想跟您说的话。”她向我扑来，跪在我的膝前，眼泪不断打在我的脚面。她自我清醒后便不敢再越矩，更不敢触碰我外露的皮肤，此刻却捧起我的一只手放在脸侧，轮廓分明的脸颊轻轻磨蹭我的掌心，这柔软令我发抖，人类的温度令我的眼泪几乎要掉落。当她沉默静止如同雕塑时，我很少意识到她的性别，而此时女性的一切美好我都能从她的声音、她的脸颊，甚至她柔软的嘴唇上感觉到。这短暂的欢愉让我一时忘记了行事的分寸。我无法说话，自然也无法回答她的问题，或是叫她停下这动作，只好略显粗鲁地将手抽回，随后向她摇了摇头，安慰她此刻受伤的神情。我理解她的痛苦，可我无法回应。

 

“您为何不同我讲话？您为什么一个问题也不问我。”

 

我再一次摇头，想表达我并非故意为之。

 

“是因我所说并非您的语言吗。我还会说葡萄牙语、西班牙语和拉丁语，只要您愿意开口，我愿学习您的语言。这里的神甫基本都来自葡萄牙，您是葡萄牙人吗？”她越说越激动，我仿佛看到了一个能自如表达的自己——此地的沉默快要将我的神智夺去，为了沟通，我也愿意学习，甚至创造一门语言来与他人交流。

 

我知道并非是嗓子而是头脑的问题致使我无法说话，因而学习语言对我来说已经成为了不可能的事。我对她指了指自己的喉咙，表示是坏了嗓子使我无法发声。她脸上渐渐露出理解，表情明媚了起来。小屋黑暗，她的笑容却像阳光。

 

“您可以写字。我会阅读，有人教过我拉丁语和英语的读写。”她告诉我，随后转身离开小屋，不知去了哪儿。我认为她去寻纸笔了。没过一盏茶的功夫，她带着一个大盘回来，上面铺了磨得细密发白的沙子。

 

我从床上爬下来，在地上捡了一根树枝，坐在一只倒扣的木盆上，在她期待的目光下在沙盘上试图书写我的问题。

 

在修道院进修期间，书写对我而说是件享受的事。与薛巴斯强启程来往日本后，他一直负责书写要寄给范礼安神甫的书信，我则没有那么强烈的记叙欲望，那时求生的本能已经超越了任何奢侈的习惯，马太所得的时疫令人很难有心思再去想书写这样的文明行为。我们在澳门寄出最后几封信后便一直缺乏纸笔和通讯渠道，我知道洛特里哥还在悄悄记录着，但对我而言书写几乎已经是一件陌生的事。

 

我想问她的很简单：你的名字是什么。

 

最初艰难写出一个歪歪扭扭的字母我以为只是自己疏于练习的结果，她像是也这样认为，因此丝毫不减期待之情，鼓励地看着我。这让我感到耻辱，我曾在修道院受过良好的教育，如今却连写字都如此困难。她的目光让我心中烦躁，第二个字母因此写得更慢，更加扭曲，到最后我都难以辨认自己想写的到底是什么字。

 

她的呼吸因为这一行意义不通的文字而停滞了一瞬。她脸上呈现出的不加掩饰的失望加剧了我烦躁的心情。我将沙盘胡乱扫平，喉咙里发出模糊不清的怒吼——我甚至无法清楚地表达愤怒。急躁的情绪反映到我的身体上，我觉得喉咙收紧，呼吸困难，梦中的种种症状又一次试图缠上来。

 

“请不要担心……”她将沙盘捡起来收好，轻轻地说着，比起安慰我，更像是在安慰她自己。

 

“我会想出办法。请您相信我。”

 

她带着空了的饭碗和沙盘走到门口，走一步，停顿一下。我不知该如何面对她的失望，只低着头。

 

“神甫，”她关门前像日本人那样弓着身子，虔诚地附身，说出了我熟悉的葡萄牙语单词。“我的名字叫蕾伊。”她恭顺地低头退到门后，给了我前所未有的礼待。

 

08

 

我在无事可做的时候想象她的名字的含义。

 

光明，王，或者只是一句听来的叹息。我反复品味她的名字，这个新注入脑中的信息要比我早已熟背的经文更能激起我的兴趣。

 

她在日本生活了多久，以什么为生，又是为何能在岛原之乱后以外国人的身份在这个封闭的国家带着信仰生存。她是否孤身一人？蕾伊，她究竟经历了什么？

 

小屋地面上的稻草被我扒开，露出了一片泥地，我用先前扔掉的木棍开始在上面练习画字。和说话时一样，文字和词语在我脑中很难转换成有形的、可落实的。我试了很久，写出的仍是不可辨认的图形。下午阳光最毒辣的日子，突然响起的蝉鸣彻底搅乱了我的尝试，失去耐心的我将木棍插入泥地，自己平摊在泥地上，让湿热的地面烘烤着后背。

 

蕾伊。我甚至无法念出恩人的名字，就像你无法在沙子上画出一道光。重复它开始令我痛苦不堪。我怎会如此蠢笨，难道是大海带走了我在文明社会生活过的证据？

 

我回忆自己说话的声音，试图在脑中模拟说话的感觉。但那说话的并非是我，而是蕾伊——我脑中的自己，在用她的声音说话，念着她的名字。我开始胡思乱想起来，有时想到这是否是一种思念，又或者只是肚饿带来的求生本能。

 

到了夜晚，我因极度饥饿而开始有些眩晕。早上她因为激动而打翻了食物，但对沟通的渴望让我暂时忘记了进食的生存本能。蝉鸣开始平息后，蕾伊再一次造访了小屋。这一次她敲了敲门。她知道我并非耳聋，因此更加有礼数了。听到她的声音，我无法控制露出愉快之意，立刻端正了姿态。

 

我无法说出“请进”，因此只能大声轻咳表示允许。

 

“神甫，我又来看您。”她谦恭地说。我们面对面盘腿坐好——她和日本妇女跪坐的习惯不同，这让我更相信她的外来身份几分。她将盛放煮熟豆子和蔬菜的碗放在我的面前，为我摆上一只看上去刚磨出来没多久的勺子。

 

我用肢体表达了谢意后开始大口大口将食物送进口中。病中吃饭总是无味的，痊愈后才觉得原来万种食材都是一样的美味，鱼或是豆子，其实都是相差不多的口感。她盯着我吃饭，那目光让我想到友义村一位教名叫做摩妮卡的日本女人。彼时她负责替村民为住在山上的洛特里哥与我送来一日三餐，也总喜欢这样像观察动物一样看着我们进食。蕾伊的注视与摩妮卡不同，她并非在观察异类，更像是在看着一面镜子，寻找着我们之间相似的地方。这和我第一次看到她时，她描摹我脸的形状的意义是一样的。

 

食毕饭菜，她不慌不忙地收起了我的餐具，拿出了她携带的第二件物品——一块两手掌长度的木板，上面刻出来了规整的格子，格子里写着字母。在所有字母之后还有一个刻着横线的格子。我无法写字，但我知道拼写的要领，并且能简单地通过组织字母来形成语言。无需她讲解，我立刻明白了这件物品的用法。她的聪颖令我惊叹。读出我眼神中的赞叹后，蕾伊露出了笑容。

 

“我认为这样可以省不少事。”她说道。“现在我们就能说话了，我可以问您问题吗？”

 

我点了点头，实际也已经迫不及待了。

 

她深吸了一口气，问道：“第一件事，我想知道您的名字。”

 

我将“佛朗西斯科·卡尔倍”用那块神奇的木板拼出来。蕾伊的目光跟随着我的手指在木板上跳跃，嘴里同时默念着拼读的方法。

 

“佛朗西斯科，卡尔倍……佛朗西斯科。”她读了两遍，我的教名像支歌一样在她的唇间流动。这动听的旋律令我打了个冷战，一种陌生的感觉流遍全身。

 

自来到日本后，除了村庄里的“爷爷”只有奉行官询问过我的名字，但也并不是出于尊重的目的。而农民信徒们只以“神甫”称呼我们来表达敬重。他们并不认为这一位神甫与那一位神甫是有区别的，我与洛特里哥西方人的面孔在他们看来是一样的，而我们对他们而言的职能也仅有传播信仰、听取告解、举行弥撒这几样，少了一位神甫可以随时被另一位替代。

 

“佛朗西斯科。”她再一次呼唤我的教名，这一次的语气并非是尝试拼读，而是确定了使用这一称呼。我一时并未察觉这叫法的逾礼之处，而是自然地点头微笑。我怀念被人以名字呼唤的感觉。随后我在木板上也拼了她的名字，R-E-Y，她看了我的拼写就像听到了我唤她的声音一样，也出声回应，真诚地看着我的双眼，点了点头——我们交换了姓名，第一次沟通就这样完成了。

 

 

#

 

“我出生在一艘从欧洲开往澳门的商船上，母亲因生我难产而死，被扔进了海里，父亲大约是某个不负责任的酒鬼水手。当时船上的一名好心收养了我，将我带到了澳门。我在那里长到九岁，在教区学会了四种语言。后来收养我的神甫出发去日本传教，我也跟着上了船。我们最初在平户一带生活了几年，岛原之乱后他带着我逃到这里。这间小屋从前是这里的村民藏匿他的地方。”

 

“我因为是女性，年纪又较小，被村民藏在家里躲过一劫。但神甫没过多久就被抓了，我不知道他到底活下来没有。如果上帝真的仁爱，他应该保佑神甫平安，分担他的苦痛。”

 

“官差自抓到神甫后就鲜少来打扰这个村庄。懂得拉丁语、熟背经文的我便接替神甫成了这里人们告解的对象。他们为我找了一处隐蔽的住所，给我送来充足的食物。我只能为他们背诵与他们的告解相应的经文，至于弥撒与洗礼，我并不足够资格承担。”

 

“我在两周前来此处附近海滩捕鱼时将你打捞了上来。你当时只剩一口气，肺里进了不少水，发着高烧。”

 

“我从第一眼看到您就确信您是神职人员。因为只有信仰坚定如此的人才能在这样的时间来到日本，传播希望。”

 

“请原谅我从前的失礼。您有慈悲的眉眼，因此我忍不住像抚摸版画上的圣徒那样描画您的相貌。从前在澳门，有位画家教我人体与比例之美，可惜来日本的航船上我丢失了画笔和颜料。”

 

“我没有听到过您所说的费雷拉神甫与洛特里哥神甫的事情，不过我会为他们祈祷平安。信念坚定的人一定能得到主的庇佑，去往天国的教堂。”

 

“我与神甫初来日本时，这里还是对我们而言充满希望之火的新世界。这里的人们因信仰而从严苛的赋税和剥削之中得以喘息，他们有时会唱歌，迎着海风在船头歌颂圣母。可是现在这片土地已经没有声响了，佛朗西斯科，无论你说什么都得不到回应。我只一心想着做一条船，回到澳门……或者回到任何一个有希望的地方。”

 

“一艘船，只需要木头和帆，几个月就可以完成。”

 

“我已经开始做着一条船了。如果我做出来，您愿意跟我一起走吗？”

 

09

 

我与蕾伊每日交谈两次。她日出时分到来一次，为我送来淡水和早餐，收走我的便桶和昨日的晚餐——她仍禁止我出入小屋，缺少日晒让我的皮肤变成了一种病态的青白色——日落前她还会换上不同的衣服，干干净净地再来一次，带上晚餐。我想她应是和农民们一样要劳动的，因此一日之内就要更换衣服。这种对农民而言奢侈的习惯却给了我一种文明的亲近感。

 

木板交流让我们谈话的进度通常很慢，但是这种缓慢给了我一种被充分尊重的良好感觉。蕾伊拼读每一个字母都十分珍惜，我能感觉到她因为可以使用这些她早早就储存在脑中的语言而充满感激。我想象不出年幼的女孩当年是如何和日本的农民们交流的，她学会这门完全陌生的语言一定花了不少功夫。我也开始体会到语言作为整个身体都有所参与的系统的精妙之处。我可以发出简单的哼声和模糊的“是”，听起来都和一个正常的人所发出的没有两样，配合上肢体的动作、表情、拼写的字母以及哼声，我能够让自己的意图被理解九成以上。我们之间的谈话内容仅限于各自的来历，甚至从未谈起过经文的内容、或是神学的问题。我察觉到这些似乎对她来说并不重要，在教区被神甫抚养长大的经历并未让她对宗教产生多少热情。反而是烧菜做饭、挑拣废物再利用的日常生活令她觉得滋味十足。

 

她不止一次在谈话中提到了她正在造一条用来逃离这里的小舟，并热情地邀请我与她一同逃跑。她与范礼安神甫对这个国家下了一致的结论——这里已经没有天主教生存的空间，已然是静默之地。

 

蕾伊天真的逃跑计划让我无法认同。自岛原之后，葡萄牙的船只便少有敢于靠近日本港湾的。我与洛特里哥来此是为了寻觅费雷拉神甫的下落，这一使命未完成前我们发誓绝不离开。然而直至今日，费雷拉神甫无处可寻，甚至洛特里哥也已被迫弃教——我至今仍宁愿相信他早已以身殉教，这说法仅仅是官差动摇我信念的诡计。如今仅剩我一人留在日本，不仅无法离开这个小屋，更无法向此地的村民传教；逃跑不切实际，留着又过的是混吃等死的日子。

 

我在木板上寻找着需要的字母，向蕾伊说出了这些天来的第一个请求。

 

“我想履行作为神甫的责任，请带我去见村民们吧。”

 

蕾伊读出我的请求，神色顿时变了。

 

“不，佛朗西斯科，你不能露面，外面已经什么都没有了，只有危险。”她以哀求的口吻说道，俯身过来想要抓住我的手。我及时躲过了她，重新拿起了木板。

 

蕾伊的过度保护让我有些不太耐烦。我已经厌倦了耳边的蝉鸣和海浪声，甚至与她的交流渐渐也无法满足我的对于文明社会的需求。我再次拼了一遍这个句子，并告诉她我会很小心保护自己。

 

“外面的已经不是人了，佛朗西斯科。”她低声说，将嘴巴抿起，睁大了眼睛。“是苦难，我们必须离开的苦难。”

 

她的声音因嘴型的缘故而瓮声瓮气的，话里有种说不上来的寒意。我的脑袋因此阵阵作痛，像是有什么东西想出来。

 

“我们必须造一艘船，我正在造。如果有一天能够逃走，我们一起走吧。”

 

这重复的请求开始变得如同我耳边的蝉鸣一般刺耳。

 

#

 

小屋的门由一层拼接起来的木板做成，因为连接的缝隙过大而时常会透进来光和虫子。这薄薄一层木头，将我和人类社会分离了一个多月，而我其实仅需轻轻一推就可以解开它的束缚。

 

蕾伊早上已经来了一次，这之后她会有整整一个白天的时间不会来造访。我为自己时时顾忌她所言的胆小而感到好笑，但直觉还是令我不敢明目张胆打破她为我设定的禁制。我走到小屋的门前，用右手中指和食指的指尖顶住了门板——我感受到海风和泥土的腥味从缝隙里挤进来，令门板幅度轻微的摇晃震颤，更换着小屋里浑浊的、充满我排泄物味道的空气——我施加了一点点推力，门板在发出一声清响后顺着我的力道弹开了。

 

小屋并非在山顶，也不在海边，而是在悬崖上。

 

我的脚尖处前方两三步的位置就是悬崖边，再向下，想必就是蕾伊将我救起的那片海滩。我不知道她在哪里修造那艘小舟，也没有仔细去寻找。凉爽新鲜的空气扑在我的脸上，阳光的照射令我青白的皮肤发痒。在这短暂的瞬间我以为自己已经获得了自由，重塑了作为人类的文明部分，甚至就要将这舒爽的感觉大喊出声。

 

可就算身处峭壁悬崖、无人之境，我也不敢大喊舒散胸中郁气，蕾伊并不在附近监视，我却无法再向门外迈出一步。并非是悬崖令我害怕，也并非因我畏惧官差的追捕。

 

我合上门，退回黑暗之中，将自己蜷缩在一块铺在地上的布团上。我知道自己这样像个懦夫，像一团废料，像见不得光的污秽之物。蝉鸣之声从屋外的某个草丛中传来，表示赞同。

 

我突然明白了蕾伊所说的话。

 

此地已经什么都没有了。回应、通行之路，都已从这片土地消失。唯留苦难。而那苦难如同海洋，多到足以将任何一片陆地包围。

 

您曾背负起全人类的苦难，我无法想象这是怎样沉重的责任，因为您软弱的孩子如今连直视它都无法做到。

 

#

 

我在屋内听到的蕾伊的脚步声，和平常稳重有节奏的轻快步伐不同，她的每一步都沉重杂乱，如同醉鬼。我警觉地走到门口，早上的叛逆行为让我显得有些心虚，没等她敲门便打开了门。

 

“佛朗西斯科，”她看到在门后的我，终于松了一口气。

 

她看起来不对。

 

她的脸颊通红，一只眼睛多了一圈乌青，嘴角流着鲜血——那红色是我这么久以来见过最真实、鲜艳的颜色；她靠在门背上的身体在发抖，衣物凌乱，脚上的草鞋没了一只。此时已过日落，她没有带来晚餐。

 

我意识到事情严重，立刻返回屋中拿来木板，快速比划着拼写。

 

“出什么事了？”我问。

 

她眯着没有受伤的另一只眼睛拼读我的问题，理解后无声地滑坐在地上。

 

“已经没事了。”她说。

 

我没有相信她的话，继续着拼写。

 

“可你受伤了，是官差吗？”

 

她有气无力地看完了我的拼写，摇了摇头。

 

“请您不要担心。”

 

我放下了木板，将今天没有喝完的淡水拿了过来，放在她破裂的嘴唇边喂了几口。

 

“谢谢你。”她说。“我现在只需要休息一会儿。等……等星星出来，您就叫我起来吧。我有工作要……”她的眼睛做了最后的努力，还是没有抵过疲惫，最后落下了。

 

她平静的睡眠并没有带给我解脱。

 

我知道发生在蕾伊身上的事一定和官员有关，我知道我们大难临头了。有趣的是，相比先前在友义村和平户被捕前的惊慌，这一次我显得像个老手，不急不忙地将她抬到了床上，为她盖好布料和一些稻草。她衣服下的皮肤有几处红肿和青紫，胸前的布料也被扯了一半，露出了些许雪白的胸乳，我在上面看到了一个乌黑的指印。我不敢细想到底是出了怎样的冲突导致了这些。我为她整理好衣服，在屋内找了个较为干燥温暖的角落，念诵拉丁语的经文对抗她沉重的呼吸声，等待那让我逃过了两次却终将降临的终焉。

 

10

 

一种熟悉的冰凉触感唤醒了我。我睁开眼睛，看到蕾伊放大了很多倍的脸就在上方，同样还有她的手指，正描过我的鼻梁。她的青紫的眼眶看上去不如昨日那般严重，嘴唇上的伤口也变成了乌黑的一道裂痕竖在正中。

 

“醒醒吧。”她用温柔的葡萄牙语说道。

 

刚刚醒来的瞬间我以为自己将要说话，因为那么多概念和想法在我脑中转了一晚，几乎要在此刻决堤，然而我仅仅发出了几声难听的哼哈，她意识到我的窘迫后没有立刻撤走手指，在我的鼻尖轻点了一下才离开。

 

“佛朗西斯科，我马上就能完成那只船了。”她从我眼前离开，走到房间的一个角落里，拿来了一碗豆子和番薯混合的简陋餐食。

 

“您昨晚没有在星星出来后叫我醒来，因此我自己醒了，工作了一整夜。我相信它已经足够坚固到能面对大海上的风浪了，只需要一些最后的调整。最多三天，我们就能离开这里了。”

 

我安静地吃着饭，她一边说一边兴高采烈地比划了起来。

 

“我知道只要一直向北航行，向西边走，最后就能到达欧洲。我在地图上看到过，神甫也教过我如何在海上辨明方向——只要跟着星星……”

 

她抬起头，此刻天光已经大亮，阳光透过屋顶的缝隙落下来，像极了点点星光。

 

“我想去一个吵闹的国度，朝气蓬勃的城市，有衣着艳丽的人群的地方。我不想去天堂，听上去像是另一个又安静又枯燥的大屋子。”

 

我将吃干净的饭碗放到了地上，拖过了木板，她立刻凑了过来，做好拼读的准备。我瞥了她一眼，碰上了她眼中发光的希望，慌乱地别过了视线。

 

“我恐怕那样行不通。”

 

她拼读道，声音一顿一顿地，没有原先那么流畅。

 

我不敢看她，继续拼写。

 

“小舟无法到达欧洲，更无法离开日本。”

 

她拼读的声音越来越细，这让我开始听到一些睡醒的蝉。

 

我坚持拼完了最后几个单词。

 

“我们无处可逃。它们无处不在。”

 

蕾伊只嘴唇动了几下，没有漏出声音来。林子里的蝉此刻全都被唤醒了，开起了早会。

 

她维持着盯着拼字板的动作，而我则因为不知所措也动弹不得，甚至不敢大声呼吸。海风吹得门板嘎嘎作响，也令我已经凉爽许久的皮肤再一次灼烧起来。

 

“佛朗西斯科，”她带点口音的拼读其实听起来很可爱，但我偏偏在此刻想起了这叫法并不合适，于是又在木板上点画起来。

 

“……请叫我卡尔倍神甫。”

 

她没念出来，默读完毕后继续着她自己想说的话。

 

“佛朗西斯科，请跟我走吧，我想救你。”

 

我意识到自己的拼写速度无法快过说话，于是放弃了文字，大幅度地摇了摇头。

 

蕾伊那张五官深邃的西方人脸缩成了一团，眼泪不断划过脸颊。

 

“求求您。我不敢告诉您，但又如此想告诉您！您的面容、您的出现、您对天父的爱……这一切令您坚不可摧！而我如此爱您，如果没有了您，我的心会裂开，流出血。”她轻声说着，像是怕被谁听到。她伏下身子，捧起我身侧的一只手放到脸旁反复用干裂的嘴唇亲吻，她的眼泪打湿了我的手背。

 

这是第一次有人对我说出“爱”这个词。一切是从何时开始的呢，又是如何导致了今天的“爱”，我听到自己的心脏因不明原因的激动而快速地跳动着。多年的教习让我按下了此时心中不合时宜的激动情绪，以居高临下的姿态可怜这姑娘将崇拜之情与男女之爱搞混，对信仰的热忱本就容易和其他欲望混淆。这样的想法一时将我安慰。我扶着她的肩膀让她抬起头来，再一次拿起木板拼写。

 

“我会去村里引开他们，这样可以免去官兵对你的搜查。”

 

这一次换成蕾伊不知如何用语言回击，她剧烈地摇起了头。

 

我抽回了先前被她握住的手，这一举动彻底激起了她的热情。她向我扑来，两条细而有力的胳膊搂住了我的腰，半个身子紧紧压在了我的胸前，力道令我喘不过气，也难以挣脱。

 

“您不理解，为什么您不明白呢？当一个人说爱你，要是你放她一人独活，将会是最残酷的刑罚。我不求您的回应，我爱您就可以了……”她热烘烘的脑袋和咚咚作响的心跳令我手脚慌乱，脑中原本澄清的思路也受到了搅扰。我想说什么，此“爱”非彼“爱”，清规戒律，还是向您请求力量？我发现感情是无法被彻底控制的，即使人们不说出口，当我推开她的身体，我还是会心脏抽痛，皮肤燃烧。

 

“不。”

 

我听到自己的声音清晰而有力，愣了一下，辨认这是发自我的喉咙还是大脑，最后确定了是自喉咙发出的声音。

 

蕾伊坐在地上，开始擦拭自己的眼泪，听到我的声音后立刻停住了动作。

 

“您说了什么？”

 

“不。”

 

我又说了一遍，一部分是为了让自己确认，另一部分是为了让她听清。“不”，回答对应“爱”，这不是我的职责，不是一位神甫该说为自己说出口的话，我可以为上帝说出口，可以为圣母说出口，但绝不代表我自己。不，不爱。我的发音和平日说话一样，语音语调都像是一个能正常说话的人说“不”时该有的抑扬顿挫。可那时我已顾不得为了这小小的进步而欣喜——我忙着停止心口无缘无故的剧痛，忙着将自己尽可能地远离蕾伊。

 

“真的吗。”她看着我，一点没有恼火的迹象。她的眼神一如我第一次看到时那般清澈，她的表情从来都不加掩饰，她的自然令我向往。可她现在离我很远。我感性的部分回忆着她的吻、她的手指和声音——

 

“您这么告诉我，我就相信了。”

 

我无法欺骗自己的内心，但语言的复杂和精妙又一次令我疑惑：我爱她，像人子爱着他的信徒，无论她如何逾礼，如何禁锢我的自由，爱她是我的本能；我爱她，也是男人爱女人，为她碰触我脸庞的冰凉手指而颤抖，对她话中的那只小舟心驰神往，这是我被赐予的感情。而这两者之中必有一个是假象，是感激和愧疚令我产生的错觉。

 

“不。”

 

不，不爱。卡尔倍神甫，仍是纯洁的主的仆从。

 

我最后说了一遍，声音坚定沉稳。有什么在我的胸腔里炸开，万蝉齐鸣，然而这些她一定是注意不到的，当她看向我，我仍是恭敬谦卑的姿态，紧闭的双唇，克制的目光。

 

“我明白了，神甫。”她的话落在我胸口，轻得像一个吻。

 

她是何时离开的，我已经没了印象，只记得她走时一瘸一拐，拖着一条腿，留在泥地上的印记也同样一边深，一边浅。

 

日间的时光仿佛眨眼间就过去了，然而我的脑中空空如也，无法思考，无法反省。我已没有了昨晚面对逼近的危险时的紧张和恐惧，而是反反复复想着一件事。

 

有一天晚上，我杀死了一只爬到我身上唱歌的蝉，那之后我便再没有听到过一丝声响了。我原以为是几万只蝉的共同努力才发出了那种扰乱我心智的喧嚣，结果只有那一只。多么荒谬。

 

#

 

阳光西斜，蕾伊离去后升起的太阳苍白而冰冷。小屋没有了噪音干扰后被海浪拍击的声音包围。此地又一次只余我一人，活着、呼吸着，仍是纯洁的信徒。无人在此赞美我的虔诚与忠贞，而唯一一个愿意说出爱我的人已经离去。

 

我用节约下来的淡水为自己擦洗了脸和身体，用削得锋利的木片刮下了过长的胡须。将自己清理干净后我离开了小屋，海风中鱼腥和火烧过的焦味都和从前一样。脚下的土地坚实支撑着我的身体，阳光的苍白正让我许久未见过强光的眼睛良好地适应。

 

走入树林前，我曾蜷缩了数月的避难所——我身后那黑黢黢的母亲的子宫，在失去了我的存在后被一阵强劲的海风吹倒，散落成一地木片和草铺。她为我发明的木板也被埋在那里，上面已经落下了我手指按下的印记，有的字母几乎已被磨平。它曾替我说了很多话，但这些话里没有“爱”。我意识到自己仍旧在寻找着她那奇妙的爱的来源，并始终找不到答案。

 

梅雨季节过去，泥泞的路忠实记录她的脚印，一边深，一边浅。我的脚踩上去能完全将它们盖住，这样一来，来路与去路又像是只有我一人走过。这种奇妙的重合给了此刻脑中昏昏沉沉的我一种错觉：蕾伊未曾存在过。我自醒来便一直孤身一人，踏着自己的脚印，甚至除她之外的外人也一个都没有见到听到过。是否有种可能，她只是我经历的有一重死亡体验。而我此刻又在哪里呢，天堂，地狱，还是海里——我总之不会是在这里，在一片树林里，拖着一副骨架般的身躯，寻找一只小舟。

 

我懵懂前行着，有时眼前是深绿色的树林，有时又是黑色的海底；蝉长鸣，又或者是水中的泡沫在耳边鼓动的声音；树叶轻抚我的手臂和头顶，又或者是那四万尾鱼又卷住了我的身体？

 

此时，有四个声音将我围绕起来，给予我启示：

 

第一个声音我很耳熟，那语气教我回忆起残忍的下等武士官差。那是我在自己脑海中说话时的声音，尖尖细细地在胸腔里说道：“爱吧，爱吧，爱就能救她，慈悲为怀。”

 

第二个声音来自我的喉咙，是我布道时平静而虔诚的声音，经由我已许久不曾使用的嗓子，沙哑而不成语意，然而我听懂了这些杂乱的喃喃后面的意思：“不可以爱，不可以爱。纯洁地侍奉。”

 

第三个声音从头顶的天空传来，我确信那是我那可敬的朋友洛特里哥的声音：“要活着，佛朗西斯科。愿你生涯纯洁，愿你道路平安。”

 

我走入树林的深处，一片漆黑，我怀疑此处已然没了出路，荆棘勾破我的衣服，划伤我的脸颊，然而我仍不断跋涉，踩着流血的脚掌前行。

 

这时，第四个声音响起。是寂静，万物无声无息。我从不知道寂静也是一种声音，亦从未尝试于无声之处寻找答案。

 

但正是在这沉默中，我听见了您的声音。

 

#

 

树林之外正是碧蓝的港湾，那是我被救起的地方，沙滩上仍留有我被拖行的痕迹，而那一串一深一浅的脚印亦在此来到了尽头。

 

蕾伊的小舟停靠在浅滩里，由粗麻绳绑住系在一根原本用来对天主教徒处以水磔之刑的十字架上。木头制成的十字架上飘荡着几根蓝色的破烂布条，显示着今日的风向——是个远航的好日子。

 

我的双眼搜寻着她的身影，可在这开阔的沙滩上我无需假装寻找就能一眼看到她微微佝偻的后背和深棕色的头发。她背对着我，不敢面对她被回绝的爱。她在调整好了风帆，将用草席裹住的食粮运上小船。

 

我那掌管语言的部分精神仍被控制着，因此无法呼唤她转过头来，只得由我向她走去——我的脚掌没有在沙滩上留下血迹，它们很快渗入沙子中，成为寄居其中生物的养料。海风抽打我们的衣服，推我向前。

 

她正唱着一支歌，听起来十分耳熟，我想不起在哪里听到过。

 

“走吧，走吧，到天国的教堂去吧！

 

天国的教堂，

 

遥远的教堂！” 

 

在这歌声中我听不到音乐的美，将要启程的欢快情绪或是虔诚的信仰。只有世上的痛苦，才能唱出这样的歌。

 

海浪一下下亲吻着她的脚踝，她放完了最后一块草席，也将自己放了上去。

 

我的身后的树林里响起了男人们的喊声，下等武士蹩脚的葡萄牙语和官差粗鲁的日本话一起袭来，像一阵劲风吹向我们。

 

小舟和木制刑具之间连接的绳索被蕾伊用小刀利落地割断，她推动小舟进入更深的海中——我看到了海水水渗入船体，破布缝制而成的风帆漏过了吹来的风，而蕾伊坚信不移地推着她的小舟前进，歌声更加嘹亮，想要压过沸腾的喊杀声。她的彼岸就在不远处了，她的喧嚣之地——

 

男人们的喊声让我加快了脚步。凉爽的海水让我浑身上下的皮肤燃烧了起来，甚至喉咙也冒出烟来。我多希望此刻还拥有那块木板，好让她明白我，好让我明白我自己。

 

她跳入小舟之中，矗立在淹没她脚踝的海水里，根据风向调整了帆。可小舟无法前进，无论她如何划动双桨，风帆都不会鼓起，海浪也只会将它带回岸边。这样她无法离开，没有我的帮助，她无法离开。

 

我跃入前方的深海，奋力游动，手指尖终于触碰到小舟的尾部。我以自己的力量为桨，推动小舟。我不敢回头，只知道男人们就要来了，他们就在我身后几米之外沉重呼吸着，大喊着：

 

“弃教吧，弃教吧，不要爱，慈悲为怀！”

 

在沉重的海水中，我艰难推着小舟前行，希望着此刻她能回过头来，给予我勇气。可你不回头，唱着歌，决意要独自前去。假装此刻心没有如我一样流出血来，假装你不畏惧独行路上的孤独。假装你对我的爱是能够随意割舍的男女之爱，而非因你天性如此，责任如此。

 

是的，我爱。这是卸下苦痛的唯一方法。我向您祈求念出她名字的奇迹。王，光明，经文中的母羊。

 

我怎能不理解你的眼泪，我怎能假装不知你为何夺去我的语言，我又怎能再一次为保护所谓的纯洁而看着你沉入海底；我如何不爱，如何不相信？

 

我这幅骨架托举起即将沉没的小舟，海水没过头顶。当男人们的石头砸向我的后背时，在因痛苦而发出的呻吟里，我分辨出她的名字——

 

“蕾切尔！”

 

我说道。跌入下一波浪中。

 

你不再唱歌，回过头来，让我看到你流泪的眼睛和交叉的手指，它们一直如此吗；你紧抿着嘴唇，瞪大眼睛，却并没有留给我可怕的沉默。

 

“佛朗西斯科，”于是她说。“随我来吧。”

 

风鼓起了船帆，小舟轻盈地跃上海面，我的双臂脱了力，砸回水中。我以为自己在下沉，却反而感到了身下的推力，那是我养在死亡幻觉中的四万尾鱼。它们一边托举我，一边口吻一致地说着：

 

去吧，去吧，卡尔倍。去那小舟上。

 

我有些犹疑，不知道自己这副瘦骨嶙峋的身体和肮脏的脚面是否配得上小舟光洁的木板，又害怕身上的海水与污泥会玷污了她的圣洁。可是——

 

——你向我伸出手，不是让我亲吻，而是教我抓紧救赎。你说，佛朗西斯科，来吧，来吧。一切苦难都已是身后之事了，你的任务已经完成，你的生命已与我同在。

 

我握住你的手，爬入小舟之中，周身的痛苦消失了，言语带给我的负担也消失了。我感到了前所未有的平静。

 

你将风帆再次扬起，伸手指向不远处的对岸。

 

佛朗西斯科。你说道。相信的人都到达了那里，我的祈祷实现了。

 

那里便是人声鼎沸之所在。

 

小舟坚定地前行，升入不可直视的光明之中。我闭上眼睛，祈祷。

 

我明白了我已与您同在。

 

 

FIN


End file.
